


One Saturday Morning

by AmandaJane (Cometgirl71822)



Series: The Saturday Series [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Single Dad Action, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometgirl71822/pseuds/AmandaJane
Summary: Robert takes a morning walk with Sebastian and runs into his past, present and maybe his future.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a little drabble and has become longer. I'm not sure I got all the voices right, but I tried. I know the baby is very polarizing, but please enjoy him in this piece. It was a lot of fun to write, and I had fun putting in little clues for people to pick up on. Also, I took a lot of liberties with the past and specific places. So, don't get caught up in those details. So, I hope you enjoy the ride! :-)

Robert pushed the pram through the village, his eyes darting from SJ to the road in front of him.  SJ was much more active now, his feet kicking the blanket that was tucked around his legs. His black winter jacket buttoned up to his chin with his fur-lined hood gently wrapped around his head giving him a glow that made Robert smile. SJ’s favorite stuffed animal, a small giraffe, snuggled next to his body.

 

“So, as I was saying. I think the franchise will suffer a lot with the loss of Carrie Fisher. She is beyond amazing and I think that loss will be felt for many movies to come. Not that the cast can’t hold their own. They can but she was my favorite. General Leia. What do you think?” Robert asked as SJ made gurgling noises back, his arms going up and down in response.

 

“I see your point. However, I think you are being short-sighted here son. What? Are you about to tell me the prequels did just fine without her?” Robert asked him, as he slowed down to adjust the blanket back around the little baby’s legs. SJ cooed in response.

 

“You liked the prequels? This is the first of many disappointments but that is ok. If you didn’t disappointment you wouldn’t be growing and figuring out who you are. That’s all I want for you. Happy. Healthy. Confident.” Robert said laying it on thick as he saw his son reach for the stuffed giraffe. His tiny stubby fingers gently gripping the neck.

 

“A true Sugden. Always going for the jugular.” Aaron said lightly as he came up from behind Robert. Robert looked up to see Aaron giving him a smile, a coffee cup from Bob’s Café in his hand.

 

“Better he takes after me.” Robert joked back as he son turned his eyes towards the bearded man now in his view. His big brown eyes watched him with curiosity as Aaron stared back. “What’s up?”

 

“Uh, just wanted to say that I left the paperwork on your desk for tomorrow. Gerry needs it filled out before his first run.” Aaron told him, his eyes never leaving SJ.

 

“Gerry’s first scrap run. You must be proud.” Robert joked turning towards Aaron, his right hand gripping the handle of the pram. “How are you doing with everything? Adam being gone and all?”

 

Aaron looked away and flashed his blue eyes to Robert’s green. “I mean, to be honest, I miss him. He has been my best friend for so long. How is Victoria taking it?”

 

Robert went to open his mouth when SJ beat him to it. Letting out a sharp cry before gripping the giraffe neck tighter. Both looked down at him.

 

“Good point SJ. Victoria isn’t doing great, but she is holding on. She spends a lot of time with this little guy and he makes it all better, don’t you?” Robert asked leaning down to rub SJ’s stomach through his jacket.

 

“She has been hanging out with Ross a lot,” Aaron observed as his eyes zeroed in on Roberts' hand on SJ’s stomach. SJ cooed at Robert’s touch.

 

“Yeah, the two of them have been hanging out a lot. They even babysit for me. Together. He has really taken to Ross actually.” Robert told Aaron.

 

“What do you think is happening there?” Aaron asked as Robert started to push the pram down the road. Aaron walked along next to them.

 

“Don’t know but she seems to be healing around him, so I don’t question it.” Robert said. Aaron hummed as the three of them walked in comfortable silence down the road. Aaron taking tentative sips of his coffee and Robert concentrating on pushing the pram.

 

“So, SJ?” Aaron asked quietly motioning to the baby.

 

Robert slowed up and looked over at Aaron. “Do you want to hear this?”

 

Aaron’s eyes grew wide as he nodded his head yes.

 

Robert sighed. “After everything that happened I changed SJ’s name. He is now officially Sebastian Jack Sugden. SJ for short.”

 

Aaron looked down at the boy who was smiling at Aaron. He couldn’t help but smile back. “Jack?”

 

“I had to keep it in the family and I was told by Victoria giving him Robert as his middle name might be self-serving.” Robert joked as he moved the pram again.

 

 “I don’t know. Sebastian Robert Sugden doesn’t sound horrible. SRS. If he takes after his father he would love his middle name.” Aaron said, his voice teasing Robert. Robert rolled his eyes and smiled. 

 

“So, what are you up to today?” Robert asked Aaron. His eyes questioning him a bit.

 

“I’m waiting on Alex. We are going to that new raceway in Hotton to check it out.” Aaron told Robert, his teeth biting hard down on his bottom lip. Their tentative friendship still had messy strings attached to the past that Aaron wasn’t sure how to play just yet.

 

“That sounds fun. I knew you would be there the minute I read about it in the papers.” Robert told him a big smile on his face.

 

Aaron let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He played the strings just right this time. “What are you two up to today?”

 

“SJ and I are going to take a nice walk around the village. Tell him a few tales of my misspent youth.” Robert said as he could hear SJ coo from his pram.

 

Aaron looked down at SJ with a smile growing on his face. “Hey SJ, remember to ask your dad about his lamb.”

 

Robert’s head snapped up to give Aaron a surprised look. “You remembered?”

 

“How could I forget? Not everyday you hear about the great Robert Sugden’s first love. A lamb named Franny.” Aaron said softly as his eyes met Roberts. They both smiled as they felt a heat grow between them. Robert thought back to that room above the pub. The moonlight glow in their room as they wrapped themselves together in that small bed. Hushed voices and sighs as they talked about anything and everything.   

 

“Robert…”

 

A familiar car and its horn blew past them as SJ let out a sharp cry of confusion. His serene face screwing up, his little nose scrunching up. He let out a loud wail in response.

 

“Really?” Robert muttered as he reached in and picked up a crying SJ and pulled him closer to his chest letting his large hand rub up and down his back to calm him. SJ curled up and cried into Robert’s neck.

 

“I’m sorry.” Aaron muttered putting his hand over Roberts absent mindedly. Robert felt the warmth from Aaron’s hand and SJ’s warm breaths against his neck as he started to calm down. The three turned towards the Mercedes as Gerry popped out of the driver’s side.

 

“I didn’t see him! I swear!” Gerry yelled as he made his way over to them. Alex popped out of the passenger side and followed suit.

 

Robert could feel SJ’s calm even breaths grow faster as Gerry and his obnoxious voice got closer.

 

“Gerry! Quit yelling.” Aaron said quietly with a dirty look. Gerry slowed as he put his hands up in defeat.

 

“He really didn’t notice the baby. I’m sorry, Robert.” Alex said quietly as followed Gerry. Robert looked over at Alex, his eyes flashing. He could feel Aaron give his hand a squeeze before letting it fall to his side. The warm replaced by an icy chill of the air.

 

“It’s ok. Just, he was scared. He will be ok.” Robert said as he rocked SJ to a nice lull, muttering assurances and placing a kiss on SJ’s forehead. Alex looked over at Aaron who was watching Robert, his eyes wide.

 

“How is the little bugger?” Gerry asked as he reached out to push down the hood to rub at the wisps of dirty blonde hair on his head. “Do you need a babysitter anytime soon?”

 

Robert gave Gerry a small smile. “Victoria and Ross got it covered next week. Going out with Vanessa to grab drinks.”

 

“A date? You and Vanessa?” Aaron asked surprised. Alex crossed his arms at Aaron’s reaction.

 

“Vanessa and I on a date. I think Charity would have a problem with that. Hmmm while I’m here, Gerry, two weeks from now could you babysit for me?  That is when my real date is.” Robert told him as he moved to place SJ back into his pram, the confusion on his face leading to a quiet wonder at the men standing around him.

 

“Sure! Hear that little man. We have a night of crisps, birds, beer, and football!”

 

“Gerry…” Robert said with a warning in his voice.

 

“Who are you going out on a date with?” Aaron asked his voice light as he felt himself grip his empty coffee cup tighter at the thought.

 

“This guy, David. Kept running into him at SJ’s wellness checks. He is doing it on his own too. His son, Sam, is a few months older than SJ. We decided to go for some coffee in a few weeks.”

 

“Is he ok?” Aaron asked his eyes flicking down to the baby who was growing bored with the conversation. Reaching out he grabbed the giraffe and held it closer to his body.

 

“He is fine. Just the regular checkups and some blood work to make sure he didn’t get the bad parts of the Sugden genes.” Robert assured Aaron. Aaron nodded.

 

“So, SJ likes David and Sam?” Aaron asked still looking down into the pram. At that moment SJ let out a little giggle and gave a gummy smile up at Aaron.

 

“I guess you got your answer,” Robert said smiling down at his son.

 

“I think he was thinking of me.” Aaron said softly. Both Robert and SJ looked over at Aaron as he reached in to run his finger across SJ’s chubby cheek. SJ opened his eyes wide and dropped the giraffe and reached for Aarons finger. Robert watched this exchange and felt his heart tighten in fear and exhilaration.

 

“We are going to be late.” Alex said watching the two of them. Gerry was smirking from behind his phone that had magically appeared. Robert wasn’t sure if Gerry was filming them or not. He secretly hoped he was.

 

Aaron reluctantly moved his hand away from SJ who looked confused at the lack of finger for him to grab. Half-heartedly SJ turned his attention back to his giraffe.

 

“We have to move along. We have lots to see and a lot to discuss. Like, which book we should read next.” Robert said his joke falling flat. The three of them stood there for a minute, unsure of what to do next.

 

“I’ve been reading him Stephen King,” Gerry interjected into the conversation breaking the tension.

 

“You can only read a picture book.” Robert joked earning a light arm punch from Gerry.

 

“We should be going. Nice to see you again Robert. Sebastian.” Alex said smiling at Robert before turning back to his Mercedes.

 

“I better go. See you two around. Gerry. Don’t forget about your first haul tomorrow.” Aaron told him as he started walking towards the car and Alex. Gerry shrugged and waved goodbye to SJ before heading towards the Mill.

 

“Hey, Robert?” Aaron asked, standing midway between Robert and Alex. “Have a great day with your son.”

 

“Have a great day with Alex,” Robert said back meaning every word. Aaron bit his bottom lip and nodded.

 

“You know, you and Alex can meet up with us at Bar West if you want.  Next week?” Robert asked gesturing at the man watching this exchange from the driver’s side of his car, a confused look in his eye.

 

“Shouldn’t SJ learn how to walk before he goes out drinking?” Aaron joked getting a laugh out of Robert. “I’ll ask and get back to you.”

 

“Cool. Have fun. Bye Alex!” Robert yelled to Alex who waved back with a tentative smile. Aaron turned and walked towards the passenger side getting in. 

 

Robert fixed the blanket on SJ’s legs as he secretly watched Alex and Aaron drive past.  “Alright. Where were we? Right. Star Wars. We are going to watch the prequels one day, and I will make you see the truth. They are the best.”

 

SJ gurgled at Robert a big smile on his face.

 

“Ok. Fine. I’ll let it go for now. Let’s move on. What shall we read at bedtime? What about Death Note? If you are my son, you will love manga.” Robert said to him his voice light as he pushed SJ down the road to take a tour of Robert’s past, his present and his future even as it drove away from him.

 


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you wanted more so here you go. I hope you all don't hate it too much. Enjoy!

“You know what your Great Grandma Annie used to tell me about snow?” Robert told SJ as he looked out the window at the snow falling over the quiet village. SJ laid in his bassinet, his eyes watching Roberts every move. Robert was slipping on his watch as he watched the snow come down from the sky without rhyme or reason.

 

“Snow is what cleans the world. When everything seems wrong snow is sent to clean things up, so we can try again. Gods way of telling us to be better.” Robert said as he turned away from the window to look at SJ. He was dressed in a onesie with cute baby bunnies hopping around on it. His wispy dirty blonde hair was starting to change to a dark fuzz that matched his big brown eyes. The gummy smile that seemed to show up when Robert was in the room warmed his heart to the core. He walked over to him and picked him up, letting him cuddle against his chest. His little baby breaths heating up the side of his neck. He heard himself sigh.

 

“Maybe its too soon to go have coffee with David. What do you think?” Robert asked SJ as he walked across the room with him. He could hear SJ snort a little. “Well, good point. It's good to get out and hang out with new people. I’d rather hang out with you though.” Robert told him as Robert checked out his hair in the mirror next to the front door. He hadn’t wanted to make a big deal out of it, but he did, of course.

 

“Should change my shirt?” Robert asked SJ. He could have sworn he saw his son pull back and look him over just to spit up all over him.

 

“That’s a yes.” Robert deadpanned as he walked SJ back to his bassinet and set him down gently. With a sigh, he started to unbutton his ruined shirt. “I think you just hate this shirt. Anytime I wear it you find a way to spit up on it.” Robert joked pulling the shirt off and grabbing the plain maroon sweater he had laid out on the couch earlier.  He heard the creak of the front door as it opened.

 

“Woah there. I know it’s the first date, but you can’t show up with no shirt on.” Gerry yelled as he entered the cottage. Robert quickly threw on his sweater.

 

“Do you knock?”

 

“Do you lock your doors?” Gerry replied as he made his way towards the baby. “How is our champ today?”

 

Robert walked back to the mirror and ran his hands through his hair trying to fix it. “He is doing ok. He thinks I should stay home though.” Robert told him giving himself a once-over, checking for any hidden baby stains.

 

“Do you? Do you think dad should stay home?” Gerry asked with his thick accent. SJ looked up at Gerry and wiggled his nose in response. “Is it just me or does he know what we are talking about?”

 

“I’m sure he does. He is a smart kid.” Robert said turning back around. Gerry had settled onto the couch and had the remote in his hand.

 

“I heard a rumor about Victoria and Ross.Getting it on.” Gerry said with a little sing-song in his voice as he turned on the television.

 

“Not true,” Robert muttered as he grabbed his wallet and phone off the coffee table and shoved it into his back pocket of his jeans. The memory of what he walked in on played across his mind, and he felt an involuntary shudder roll through his body.

 

“It’s true then?!?!” Gerry exclaimed sitting up his eyes glittering at the prospect of the rumor being true.

 

Robert shrugged and turned away hoping Gerry would drop the subject. That is when he heard SJ start babbling behind him.

 

“HA! SJ just ratted you out.” Gerry joked.

 

“Yes, I walked in on them as they were…on that couch,” Robert told him grabbing his jacket off the coat hook in the corner. Gerry jumped up like his ass was on fire making both SJ and Robert laugh.

 

“Sperm can’t live outside the body Gerry. I think you are safe. Ok. The numbers are by the phone, and you know his feeding and nap schedule. I shouldn’t be long. Its just coffee at Bob's.” Robert told him as he walked towards SJ.

 

Gerry dusted off the couch for good measure before sitting back down. “Yeah. Get out of here. I got this.”

 

Robert leaned down to give SJ a quick kiss on his forehead. “Wish me luck?”

 

SJ smiled and reached for Robert’s nose giving it a little ‘bonk’ for good measure. Robert laughed and stood up and walked over to the door to leave. As he put his hand on the knob, he stopped and turned back towards Gerry.

 

“Who told you about Victoria and Ross?” Robert asked.

 

Gerry looked up from the television. “Aaron.”

 

Robert nodded and opened and walked through the door.

 

********

 

Robert ran into Bob’s Cafe shaking off the snow that gathered on his jacket. His eyes did a quick sweep of the place looking for David. Noticing he was the first one there he walked up to the counter where Bob was standing.

 

“Americano?” Bob asked with a grin.

 

“Yes. Has anyone come in looking for me?” Robert asked as he took his wallet and pulled out some money.

 

“No. Why?” Bob asked as he placed the coffee on the counter in front of him.

 

“Just making sure you lot haven’t scared away my friend. He has never been to Emmerdale before.” Robert told him handing Bob some money. He laughed at Robert as he turned away to place the money in the drawer.

 

“You have a friend that isn’t Vanessa?” Charity muttered from her seat earning a smack on the knee from Debbie. 

 

Before Robert could respond, the door jingled open. He grabbed his coffee and turned, his face lighting up.

 

“Hey!” Robert said stepping forward. Some of the usual suspects in the café turned their heads to see the man Robert had called out to. Their eyes questioning what was about to happen.

 

David was a tall man. His body wrapped in tight jeans and an even tighter leather jacket with a green sweater on underneath. His blonde hair was short and spiked at the top and currently held onto some stray snowflakes waiting to melt into his hair. He had kind brown eyes that glowed when he saw Robert.

 

“Ah, a friend. Gotcha Sugden.” Charity said again with more bravado than before. Robert ignored her.

 

“Sorry, I’m late. I wasn’t sure where I could park out front, so I drove around for a bit.” David said to Robert leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek. Robert felt his heart skip a beat.  Robert took a moment before gesturing to the empty table and chairs.

 

“I’ll order and be right back,” David told him as Robert watched him walk over to Bob. Robert took a deep breath and sat down facing the counter, so he could watch David order.

 

“This is exciting. First date?” Brenda asked as she cleared the table behind him. Robert turned to look at her as Cain walked into the café. He grunted a hello and walked up behind David who was having a lively conversation with Bob.

 

“Just meeting a friend,” Robert told Brenda turning back to grab his coffee to take a sip.

 

“I still don’t buy you having a friend.” Charity said loudly to Robert who gave her a dirty look and prayed David didn’t hear her as he walked back. He sat down in the chair and gestured over to Charity.

 

“Please tell me she works for the Emmerdale welcoming committee,” David asked loudly earning a laugh from Debbie. Robert gave him a smile while Charity rolled her eyes at him.

 

“Yes. She shows up with insults and beer but only if she feels like working that day.” Robert said to David earning him a laugh.

 

“This place is charming. I’m not used to this at all. I’ve lived in big cities most of my life. You grew up here?” David asked looking around the café. Robert always found it small and a reminder of his old life and choices. With David looking at it with fresh eyes, it felt like a new start.

 

“Yup. Born, raised, kicked out and then back home again.” Robert said honestly. David raised an eyebrow in response. Cain made a comment under his breath as he passed with two cups of coffee and sat at the table behind them. David gestured, and Robert nodded it away. Not worth going into now.

 

“Sounds like a long story. Maybe I can hear it sometime over dinner.” David said as he took a sip of his tea.

 

“Who says anything will come of this?” Robert said back.

 

“You wouldn’t have asked me here if it wasn’t,” David said lightly with a wink.

 

Robert laughed and leaned forward in his seat. “You have no idea how crazy this is right now for me.”

 

“What do you mean?” David asked concerned.

 

“I would have never done this in public a few years ago. Flirting so openly with a guy in public.”

 

“Is that what we were doing?” David teased Robert.

 

“Flirting is my favorite game. Figured I’d hone my skills working on you today.” Robert teased back getting David to laugh and lean forward towards him.

 

“I’m proud to be the one you chose to work your magic on. Why is this so crazy?” David asked referring to the earlier statement.

 

Robert sighed and fiddled with the coffee sleeve that went around his cup. “I wasn’t so open about who I was back then. That’s all.”

 

“I get it. I was the same. My family wanted me to think one way, but I was feeling another. It all exploded at the worst time, but it worked itself out in the end. My parents are just happy to have a grandson to love. Doesn’t matter how he got here.”

 

Robert nodded in agreement. “Same. Well, the first part. I hid. Made myself what my dad wanted, even after he was gone I was turning myself inside out to be normal for him.”

 

“Normal is subjective,” David said reaching for his tea.

 

“Right. I know that now but back then. I just wanted to be the son he wanted. I did all the right things. Married the girl. Had a great position in a company. Wore the best suits and said all the right things. I was dying inside.” Robert said honestly taking a long swig of coffee. He couldn’t believe he had said all of that to this man.

 

“Well, I’m personally glad that you are alive now. I couldn’t imagine not having this date with you right now.”

 

“Oh, that was a good line.” Robert mocked playfully rolling his eyes.  David’s eyes seemed to sparkle under the fluorescent lights of the café as Robert felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Raising his hips, a bit he pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

 

“So many lines I can say right now,” David said slowly taking a sip of his tea.  

 

Robert laughed. “Sorry, I have to check this. It might be my babysitter.”

 

“I get it. I got my phone ready to go if my mom calls. She has Sam today. She had to push me out of the house. I couldn’t leave him so easily.”

 

Robert nodded in agreement over that when he clicked on his messages.

 

**_Aaron_ **

**_He seems a bit…pushy._ **

 

Robert looked down at the message confused. He raised his green eyes to look around the café. Charity and Debbie were still there in deep conversation now. Bob and Brenda seemed to be arguing about something, but he didn’t see Cain. Cain. He had two drinks.

 

“Oh god,” Robert muttered out loud.

 

“Is Seb ok?” David asked concern in his voice. Robert looked down at the message and then back up giving David a big smile.

 

“Everything is fine. Just someone from work texting me.” Robert told him leaving the phone on the armrest of his chair. “I asked Seb if he liked my shirt this morning and he just spits up all over it. That is why I’m in this old thing.”

 

Robert felt his phone vibrate again.

 

“I think Seb has great taste. You look great in that color.” David flirted. Robert smirked as his eyes looked at the message that bounced onto his screen.

 

**_Aaron_ **

**_His name is SJ._ **

 

“Thank you. How is Sam doing?” Robert asked hoping that wouldn’t get a comment from his personal audience sitting right behind him.

 

“He is great, thanks for asking. I thought we could get them together for a playdate sometime. Our kids could hang out. We can plan that dinner date we talked about.”

 

“You don’t give up do you?” Robert said to David earning a wink in response. He laughed as he felt his phone vibrate again.

 

**_Aaron_ **

**_He just used his kid to get another date with you. Isn’t that a bit desperate? I thought you didn’t like the desperate types._ **

 

Robert couldn’t help himself. He picked up his phone and typed a quick response.

****

**_Robert_ **

**_I married you, didn’t I?_ **

 

Robert sent it out without thinking and turned his attention back to David who watched him do this.

 

“Got a better offer?” David joked.

 

Robert let out a light laugh and leaned forward. “You are the only offer I want right now.”

 

“Hold that thought. I’m going to get some more tea. You need anything?” David asked getting up out of his seat and walking towards Bob and Brenda who seemed to be listening to their conversation from afar. Robert nodded no as his phone vibrated again.   


 

**_Aaron_ **

**_Low blow._ **

****

Robert picked up the phone and answered back.

 

**_Robert_ **

**_You being here for this is a low blow._ **

****

**_Aaron_ **

**_Not my problem that you decided to have a date in a public place._ **

****

**_Robert_ **

**_I don’t like your little comments either. Where is Alex? Shouldn’t you be off with him?_ **

****

**_Aaron_ **

**_He is working late tonight. I only came here to get updated on the whole Wishing Well drama._ **

****

**_Robert_ **

**_You have been updated. Move on._ **

****

**_Aaron_ **

**_I’m not going anywhere._ **

****

**_Robert_ **

**_Let me move on._ **

****

**_Aaron_ **

**_You are moving on. Me being here doesn’t change that._ **

****

**_Robert_ **

**_We both know that isn’t true._ **

 

The messages stopped coming as David made his way back to Robert with his new cup of tea.

 

“That Bob is great. You must love coming in here to hang out with him.” David said putting his tea down on the table in front of him.

**_Aaron_ **

**_He is an idiot. Then again, you love the idiots. Look at Rebecca._ **

Robert could feel his heart stop at the message. He picked up his phone.

 

**_Robert_ **

**_Yeah. I do love the idiots. How else could I have loved you?_ **

Robert felt his heart sink at that message. He needed to move on. He needed to get Aaron out of here.

 

**_Aaron_ **

**_I was your special idiot. Just like you were my special jackass. Nothing changes that._ **

 

“Bob knows how to make a coffee that is just like me. Hot. Steamy. Likes to be drunk early in the morning.” Robert heavily flirted hoping to make David laugh. Like he was granted his wish by someone up above, David let out a loud laugh that vibrated around the room. Robert smiled at him.

 

His phone vibrated.

 

**_Aaron_ **

**_Burns you the minute you let him into your mouth._ **

 

“If that is your best Robert Sugden then this might be love,” David said with little hiccups of laughter.

 

**_Aaron_ **

**_We both know you can do better._ **

 

“It just might be,” Robert said back as he felt his phone vibrate again. He sighed and looked down. This time was different. Gerry’s name displayed loudly on his phone a call coming through. Robert felt his heart jump into his throat. “This is my babysitter. I’ll be right back.” Robert jumped up with his phone and answered it as he walked out of the café, giving Aaron a look as he went outside.

 

The place was quiet. The whirl of the coffee makers filling the air with white noise as everyone went on with their day.

 

“Aaron?” David asked crossing his arms over his chest.

 

He didn’t respond at first.

 

“I know it's you. Texting him.” David said again, getting Aaron’s interest this time. He twisted in his chair to give David a look.

 

“How do you know me?” Aaron asked confused.

 

David gave him a small smile. “I used his phone once at the doctor’s office when mine died. Looked at your picture on the lock screen for a while. He may have mentioned you a few times while we waited for the doctor too.”

 

Aaron gave him an impatient look. “Yeah?”

 

David looked at him for a moment before getting up and walking towards Aaron until he was standing in front of him.

 

“I’m going to give you the same two options that I gave my ex-husband. Option one: You admit you are still madly in love with Robert and make it work with him and Seb. Option Two: You get up and walk out of this café and let us have a date without you getting into his head.”  David told him as Aaron could feel himself getting angry.

 

“Didn’t realize you were married to Robert too.” Aaron snarked earning himself a dirty look from David.

 

“You two can’t keep doing this. You two need to make a decision here. Either you get back together, or you let him go.”

 

“I have let him go. I am seeing someone. We are sleeping together.” Aaron told him his voice getting higher as he spoke.

 

“Great. Then what are you still doing here then? Let Robert move on.” David said to Aaron, his voice softer than before.

 

“With you? I think he can do better.” Aaron said harshly.

 

David smirked and turned and walked away to grab his jacket from the chair. Robert popped back into the café, phone in hand.

 

“It is really coming down out there. I bet we could get at least three inches of snow. Where are you going?” Robert asked noticing his date putting on his jacket.

 

“I just got a call from my mom. She has an emergency, and I have to pick up Sam. I’m sorry. I will call you tomorrow to set up that playdate for the boys. We can plan our next date but until then…” David said as he pulled on Robert’s sweater and pressed his lips to Robert’s. Robert in complete surprise was slow to react. Before he knew it, David had pulled away with a smirk on his face. “…something to remember me by.”

 

He pushed past Robert and out the door. Robert felt his face heat up as he pressed his fingers to his lips.

 

“I liked him. Are you two a thing now?” Bob asked from the counter. Robert looked at him blankly before remembering who was sitting right behind him. Robert swung around to find Aaron’s chair empty but the door to the café slamming shut.

 

****

 

It was still snowing hard as Robert walked back into Keepers Cottage to find Gerry with SJ in his arms watching a classic football game on the local station. Robert watched as SJ blankly stared at Gerry’s mouth as he described a goalie’s position to him.

 

“I don’t think he is going to be into football,” Robert told Gerry breaking the spell.

 

“Nonsense. He is going to be a star. Aren’t you SJ?” Gerry asked him getting a pointed look back. “How did it go?”

 

“Total disaster but he said he would call tomorrow. Do you know who can make today so much better?” Robert said as he walked towards SJ with his arms open. Gerry gave him back to Robert and watched as SJ curled right into Robert’s arms and let out a content sigh.

 

“That’s better. Where you good for Gerry?” Robert asked SJ who snuggled himself deeper. 

 

“He is always good. Compared to Isaac he is a dream.” Gerry told Robert shutting off the television.

 

“I think Victoria has left over lasagna if you want some before you go.”

 

Gerry didn’t have to be told twice as he jumped up and headed towards the kitchen.

 

“That is the fastest I have ever seen Gerry move since I met him,” Robert muttered to SJ who sighed in response, his eyes fluttering closed. Robert smiled as he heard a knock on at the front door. Walking over as quietly as he could he opened the door to a surprise.

 

“Aaron?”

 

“You, me and SJ need to talk.”


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a mention of Gordon. Not by name but inferred. Also, some jokes get a bit dark. I have a weird sense of humor so if you aren't into that maybe just skip this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this. I never expected people to be into this so...enjoy!

Robert let Aaron in as he found himself holding onto SJ tighter than before. As he shut the door, he could see Aaron pulling on the sleeves of his sweater, his muscles of his jaw clenched as he looked at Robert.

 

“Hey.” Aaron started as Robert turned towards him.

 

“Hey?”  Robert said cautiously as his eyes looked over at Gerry who was shoving the plate of leftover lasagna into the oven. “Gerry? That plate can’t go in there. You have to use another one.” Robert told him before turning his attention back to Aaron.

 

“I…didn’t…mean to crash your date,” Aaron said as Robert started to rock back and forth on the balls of his feet. “What are you doing?”

 

“He started to fuss a bit. You want me to hear your apology, right?” Robert said lightly as he gave him a small smile.

 

“I didn’t come here to apologize. Like I said, I didn’t mean to crash your date or text you. You sounded like you were drowning.” Aaron said pulling hard at the ends of his sweater now.

 

Robert felt a flash of anger bolt through his body and to his mouth. “Like usual I’m the screw-up, and you have all the answers.”

 

“That’s not what I said, Robert.” Aaron shot back.

 

“Sure. We both know what is going on here. You hated seeing me with another person.”

 

“Give me a break. I’m used to seeing you with other people. Do Chrissie and Rebecca ring a bell?” Aaron said his voice getting higher.

 

“I wasn’t with Rebecca!” Robert exclaimed as he felt SJ twitch at the volume of his voice.

 

“HOW ELSE DID THAT GET HERE?” Aaron yelled at Robert making SJ wail at the top of his longs.

 

“OH GOD!” Gerry screamed at the top of his lungs. Both Aaron and Robert turned to see the oven was engulfed in flames.

 

“Oh god, GERRY!” Robert yelled handing off SJ to Aaron in a hurry. He ran off to find the fire extinguisher while Aaron stiffly held onto SJ who was still crying his eyes out. As he saw the smoke billow out of the kitchen, he pulled SJ closer to his body and walked him out of the room and away from the madness.

 

“It’s ok. It’s ok.” Aaron said calmly as he gently rocked back and forth with SJ crying into his sweater. “It's quieter here. It's ok SJ. Ok.” Aaron cooed as SJ’s cries became soft whimpers. His tiny-fisted hands slowly unfolding and gripping onto Aarons sweater.

 

“I didn’t mean that back there. You aren’t an ‘it.’ You are Robert’s little boy. Who he loves so much. I’m just angry at your dad. Angry at myself.” Aaron whispered to SJ who had quieted down. He lifted his head to look at Aaron as Aaron looked down at SJ. His wide eyes still had unshed tears that were trickling down his red face and reaching down to his relaxed lips. SJ let go of Aaron sweater and reached up and let his little hands settle into Aarons beard, his lips turning upwards into a smile.

 

“You like the beard? Like father like son. You can have one someday too, though, your dad can’t grow a proper beard to save his life, but you might be different.” Aaron joked as he swayed a bit. He let SJ paw at his beard giving him a soft smile. “Don’t tell your dad that I said this, but you are very cute.” Aaron let himself say out loud as he took his free hand and rubbed a finger across SJ’s cheek to clear off some of his tears.

 

“I’m kind of shocked your dad jumped into action so easily. Just between us but he doesn’t like fire. So, try to avoid it at all costs. Just so we both can have some piece of mind.” Aaron told him as SJ made a mewing noise. Much like Robert, he felt like he had to respond.

 

“Well, your grandma didn’t have a great time with fire, so we just stay away from it. Ok? I have learned in my life that we should avoid fire, quicksand and kidnapping people and putting them into the boots of our cars. Even if they deserve it.” Aaron told SJ seriously.

 

He could have sworn that SJ nodded, but he couldn’t have. He was just a baby. That is when it hit him. He was standing in Victoria and his best friends house. A house that his best friend doesn’t live in anymore. Victoria is dating Ross. Aaron was standing there holding Robert’s baby. The one factor that he couldn’t face months ago or even in the first few months of SJ’s life. Now here he was. Holding onto SJ. Trying to make him feel better. Talking to him like he is one of his…Aaron felt his breath catch in his throat as SJ pawed some more at his beard.

 

“Aaron?” Robert called out. Aaron snapped out of it and walked SJ back towards Robert.

 

“Sorry. Just…what happened?” Aaron said quietly as SJ dropped his tiny hand back to Aaron’s sweater.

 

“I told Gerry not to put that plate in the oven. It's not meant for the oven. Does he listen?”

 

“What kind of plate can’t go into the oven?” Gerry asked as he looked at the burnt door.

 

“That type of plate!” Robert told him as he opened up a few windows to clear out the smoke. Aaron could have sworn he heard SJ let out a little laugh.

 

“Robert. I….I have to go.” Aaron said feeling that shortness of breath coming back. Robert, concerned, walked back over and took SJ from Aaron. Aaron gave a quick nod and practically ran out of the cottage and back out into the snow.

 

Robert watched the door slam behind Aaron.  He looked down at SJ who was watching the door as well.

 

“What was that?” Robert asked SJ. All Robert could hear was Gerry moving around behind him as he noticed the smoke starting to clear around him.

 

*****

 

Robert didn’t see Aaron around the village the whole week after the café and kitchen day from hell. Robert didn’t push it though he did notice his son taking a closer look at the people that passed him wearing hoodies or certain sweaters. A fact he pointed out to David as they both walked into a bar that Saturday night.

 

“Why is he doing that? Do you wear lots of hoodies when I’m not around?” David asked as he shrugged off his leather jacket and placed it on the back of his chair. 

 

Robert pulled off black peacoat. “I don’t wear that many hoodies. Sweaters yes. Hoodies, no.” Robert told him as he put his coat on the back of his chair. Hoping up he took a seat and motioned for the bartender.

 

David didn’t lie. The next day he did call Robert and even joked about the “work” colleague that wouldn’t leave them alone. Robert, still reeling from what Aaron had said, suggested harder drinks this time. He knew it was time to push himself to get out there and move on the only way he knows how. David agreed and there they were. Robert’s first full-blown adult date since Aaron.  He hasn’t been to a bar in a long time, but he was glad to see things haven’t changed. It was dark, the only light coming from small lamps above the bar top.  Everyone was quietly chatting away while he could hear glasses being cleaned and put away. There was a time in his life when he would be the king of this type of place. Owning it the minute he walked in and when he left with someone always on his arm. Man. Woman. He never left alone. Now? He was hoping for a quiet night sipping a beer with one guy, David.

 

“What can I get you?” The bartender asked breaking through Robert’s deep thoughts.

 

“Two pints,” Robert told the bartender earning himself a playful slap on his arm.

 

“We have only been out on two dates, and you are already ordering for me?” David joked as the bartender returned with the drinks. Robert reached for his wallet but was stopped.

 

“I’ve got it. Start a tab please.” David said pulling out his credit card and handing it off to the bartender. He nodded, and Robert pushed his drink towards David.

 

Gripping his own, he picked it up off the bar. “You didn’t have to do that but thank you. Here is to a great night.” Robert said as David picked up his drink and clinked it against Roberts.

 

“Well, its already a great night. I got you to go out with me again.” David said smoothly as he took a sip of his beer. Robert smirked at the line before taking a sip of his own drink.

 

“Oh, we are just starting the flirting right now.” Robert joked putting his drink down.

 

David moved closer to Robert. “Last week was level one flirting. The warm-up.”

 

Robert moved closer and lowered his voice. “This is the second level? I used to start here. Maybe we should try level three then?”

 

David licked his lips and moved even closer. “We are just listing levels at this point. What are you really getting at?”

 

“I’ve been thinking of that kiss all week, but it was a level one kiss. We need to make it a three.” Robert whispered his lips getting closer to David’s. The air around them was charged in a way that Robert hasn’t felt in ages. It was like he was back to a time before SJ, before Rebecca, before Chrissie, and before Aaron. Recklessness burning through his veins. Not thinking about anything but him and David.

 

“David?” a voice tore through the air. The charge dissipating between Robert and David.  The two of them backing away. Robert turned towards the voice and felt that burning turn into ice in his veins.

 

“Alex?” David said getting up from his chair with a surprised look on his face. Robert looked Alex up and down trying his best not to scowl.

 

 Alex and David gave each other a quick hug. As they broke away, Alex noticed Robert sitting there gripping his pint glass. “Robert. What are you doing here?” Alex asked with a fake smile growing on his face.

 

“How do you know Alex?” David asked looking between the two. Robert picked up his pint glass and down the beer in one shot. Motioned for the bartender as the door behind Alex opened up. Aaron came into view and stopped dead.

 

David looked at him and then back at Robert. “Oh. I see. Do you guys want to sit with us? We just got here.”

 

Robert shot David a panicked look. Aaron smirked at Roberts expression.

 

“Sure!” Alex said picking the seat next to David. Aaron’s smirk fell instantly. “This is Aaron.” Alex introduced to David who gave him a courtesy wave down the bar as Aaron sat down in the seat next to Alex. Robert watched as the bartender put down his beer in front of him.  Robert grabbed it and chugged it down.

 

“I know. We met at a café last week. Listen, let’s just drop the pretense here. We all know each other. Let's just move past this and have a good night.” David said looking at Robert. Robert raised his eyes as he slowly lowered the glass from his mouth. He looked down the bar at Alex and Aaron. Alex seemed to be fine with the idea while Aaron’s blue eyes watched Robert closely.

 

“Sounds good to me. How do you two know each other?” Robert asked turning his attention back to his beer. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Aaron take a deep breath. 

 

“My dad is a doctor that helped train Alex back when he was brand new. We used to hang out whenever my dad had everyone over for drinks or to decompress.” David said slapping Alex on his back with a big smile.

 

“Small world,” Aaron said his voice deadpan. Alex didn’t pick up on it, but it made Robert smile.

 

“How is your dad? I haven’t seen him since I got that fellowship over at St. Mercy’s.” Alex asked not even noticing Aarons lack of interest.

 

“He is ready to retire soon. He wants to spend more time with his grandson. Aaron? Order anything you want, it's on me tonight.” David said his voice light. Aaron looked over at David and planted an obviously fake smile on his face.

 

“Thanks, David,” Aaron said giving Robert a look. Robert picked up his beer and finished it off.

 

“Wait? You have a kid? Is that how you and Robert met?” Alex asked as the bartender approached. He had a fresh beer for Robert and moved down the line towards Alex and Aaron.

 

“We met at our kid’s doctor’s office. It only took us three times to finally get together.” David said turning towards Robert to grab his hand.  Robert could hear Aaron start coughing at the gesture.

 

“I’m sorry that we didn’t go to you. I just went to the same place Isaac was going.” Robert said as he sipped his fresh beer.

 

“Well, I’m not a pediatric doctor, so it worked out fine,” Alex told Robert taking a sip of his beer.

 

“I thought you were a pediatric doctor,” Robert said with all seriousness.

 

“Nope.”

 

“What are you then?” Robert asked. Before Alex could get a word out, Robert waved his hands. “Doesn’t matter.”

 

After that exchange, the group settled into an uncomfortable silence. Aaron sneaking looks at Robert as he kept downing his drinks. Alex’s eyes traveled to David who gave him the same look.

 

After a few moments, David started the conversation back up again. Focusing on Alex and their misadventures at his father’s parties. Aaron and Robert sat there listening for what felt like hours. Around Roberts seventh beer (Aaron’s fifth) was when David addressed them again.

 

“You two must be so sick of hearing about what we did back then! You guys must have some wild stories from back in the day.” David asked looking between Robert and Aaron.

 

Robert looked up from his glass and stared at Aaron. “He threw a wrench at my head once.”

 

Aaron looked up at Robert. “He tied me to a radiator.”

 

“Aaron slept with my baby sister.” Robert shot back.

 

“Robert slept with his brother’s wife.”

 

Robert’s eyes went back down to his beer in defeat. “My dad kicked me out of the village and never asked for me to come home.”

 

“My dad…” Aaron started to say with an edge in his voice.

 

“Don’t.” Robert said looking up from his drink, his eyes growing wide. Aaron looked up at him as he bit his bottom lip. They both shared a look that Alex and David both tried to read but couldn’t. Whatever they were saying between them wasn’t meant for anyone but them. David hummed to himself as Alex felt himself grow annoyed at this. He hated being reminded that he didn’t know Aaron as well as he thought. He knew asking about this exchange would get him nowhere later.

 

Robert broke the stare and jumped up from the chair. “I’m going to give Vic a call. Check up on SJ.”

 

Robert walked past Aaron, his hand naturally going to his shoulder and giving it a squeeze before making his way to the bar's bathroom. He hid outside the doors in the out cove as he let himself rest against the wall. He looked down at his phone as he typed out a text message to Victoria. Within a few minutes, he got one back.

 

**_Victoria_ **

**_SJ has been fed, watched some television and now he is in bed. Sleeping soundly. Have some fun!_ **

 

Robert smiled at his phone and put it in his front pocket. He could hear footsteps approach and soon David’s face peered from around the corner.

 

“Everything ok?” David asked walking towards Robert and leaning against the wall opposite of him.

 

“SJ is safe and sound,” Robert told him.

 

“I’m glad but, how are you? Maybe inviting Alex and Aaron to hang out with us was a mistake on my part. I thought we could all move on if we all had a few drinks together. My mistake.” David said innocently.

 

“You were just trying to be nice. Alex is a friend. I’m not going to stop you from hanging out with a friend.”

 

“Still…I’m sorry,” David told him pushing off the wall and getting close to Robert.

 

“We don’t do well in public,” Robert told him trying to lighten the mood.

 

“That’s true. Maybe next time we should take it somewhere more personal?” David flirted getting very close to Robert. “We never got that kiss.”

 

Robert smirked and filled the space between them. Kissing David was different from kissing Aaron. His cheeks warmed, and he could feel his soft lips on his but that fire he always felt…was missing.

 

“OH! Sorry! I didn’t mean to…” Robert heard as he pulled away from David. He saw Aaron’s face as he turned to leave. Just seeing Aaron for a second made his stomach clench.

 

“You are right. Maybe we should take this private now.” David said getting Roberts attention back.

 

“Yeah. This has been a wash. Let’s head out. Just give me a minute?” Robert told David getting a nod. Before he left, he gave Robert a quick peck on the lips which Robert wasn’t ready for, again. David walked out, and Robert leaned his head back against the wall. Sighing he pushed off and headed out.

 

As he walked back to his seat, he saw David paying the bill while laughing with Alex about something, but Aaron was focused on him. His eyes narrowed, and his plump lips set in a firm straight line.

 

“Alright. Enjoy this drink on us. We are going to head out. Have a great night boys.” David told Aaron and Alex as Robert grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. Aaron leaned back and watched as David grabbed Robert’s hand to walk out of the bar. Robert could see Aarons fingers inching towards Alex.

 

Robert looked away and focused on David’s warm hand in his. As he walked through the front door he could have sworn he heard Alex’s voice.

 

“Like I didn’t notice what you were doing Aaron? You aren’t over him, are you?”

 

Robert decided that it was wishful thinking on his part and moved forward with David into the cold dark night.


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously. SERIOUSLY. Everyone that has reviewed is amazing. Beyond amazing. I never expected this to take off or for people to be into this. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and you can tell where we are going next. Don't worry. It will work out just fine. ;-)

Robert walked away from David’s car turning to give a final wave as he reached the door of Keepers Cottage. David waved back and drove off as Robert watched him go. David had suggested they go back to his place, but Robert couldn’t this time. Aaron’s face kept showing up on a cycle through his brain. Shaking his head, Robert pulled out his keys and let himself in. The cottage was dark and quiet, SJ and Victoria staying over at Ross’s place for the night. Victoria had cleared off hoping Robert would come back with David but that just wasn’t in the cards for Robert tonight.

 

He turned on the one lamp in the living room as he fished his phone out of his front pocket of his jeans. Sitting down on the couch he dials Victoria’s cell number. After a few rings, he hears her pick up.

 

“I already told you he is sleeping,” Victoria said through the phone. Robert smirked.

 

“Hello to you too.”

 

“You already checked in an hour ago. What’s wrong?”

 

Robert sighed. “Nothing is wrong. I’m just home for the night.”

 

“Already? What did you do?” Victoria asked. Robert could hear Ross in the background ask the same question making him roll his eyes.

 

“I didn’t do anything. We just called it an early night.”

 

“I’m beginning to think you have no game, Sugden.” Ross’s voice floated in through the phone. Robert took a deep breath as he listened to Victoria playfully chastise Ross.  He felt his eyes were going to fall out of his head when the two started to openly flirt, Robert is forgotten.

 

“This is making me sick.” Robert deadpanned after a few minutes of listening to the two coo at each other.

 

“Aren’t used to hearing an actual romantic conversation? I know its been awhile.” Ross commented. Robert heard a smacking sound come through the phone which made him wince.

 

“Come on guys,” Robert said letting his head fall back in annoyance. He could hear Victoria giggle as Ross whispered something in her ear.

 

“I’ll leave you two alone. Just telling you, I’m home. Do you want me to pick up SJ tomorrow morning?” Robert asked sitting back up straight.

 

Victoria giggled in response. “Ross, SJ and I were planning on grabbing some breakfast, and then we will be home. It will give you the morning to sleep in.”

 

“Thanks, Vic. Give SJ a kiss from me. I’ll see you two tomorrow.” Robert told her giving a small smile. Sleep in sounded good to him. He hasn’t done that since that night in the hospital on Christmas.

 

“Will do. Hey, Robert?” Victoria asked before Robert could hang up. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You are stepping up and getting out there. Moving on. That’s not easy especially with the year you have had. I’m proud of you.” Victoria said softly through the phone.

 

“Finally, you can be proud of me.” Robert joked getting a huff from Victoria.

 

“I’ve always been proud of you Robert. I’m learning that not everyone can be perfect. Sometimes we let each other and ourselves down. It’s how we come back from those disappointments is what makes us who we are. You have come back in a big way. Loving SJ the way you do and going out with David. It’s a good start.” Victoria told him, her voice faltering a bit.

 

Robert bit his lip to collect his thoughts. “You have come back from lots this year.  You are a great aunt, and you deserve to be happy.  We both are finally starting to move on. However, I left the Emmerdale dating pool. You just moved to the next brother.” Robert teased hoping to lighten the mood.

 

“Hey, Sugden! Let’s not lie here. I’m the better brother.” Ross yelled through the phone getting a laugh out of Robert.

 

“Hey, at least she doesn’t have to change her towels. She is thinking economically.” Robert said back earning a laugh from Ross.

 

“You two. I swear. Seriously Robert. I know it had to be hard seeing Aaron with Alex. Moving on. Whatever you two talked about in the hospital on Christmas. It’s like a dam broke and I’m forever grateful for it.” Victoria said.

 

Before Robert could respond, he heard a loud knock on the door of the cottage. “I have to go. Someone is at the door. Have a good one and thank you again for taking care of SJ.”

 

“Don’t have to thank me. I love taking care of my nephew. Night!”

 

Robert hung up and threw his phone onto the coffee table. Getting up slowly he made his way to the front door. Another, more persistent knock, vibrating through the house.

 

“Geez. I’m coming.” Robert yelled as he made his way to the door. He swung it open and didn’t see it coming. Robert was pushed backward by an insistent force. He thought he heard the door slam, but he mostly felt the wall hit his back and heavy breathing against his face.

 

“What the hell Robert?” Aaron snarled as he gripped his shirt tighter in his fists.  Robert looked down at Aaron. His blue eyes wild, his cheeks red from the cold and his inner rage, his lips wet and bitten red. Robert knew Aaron. This wasn’t anger. It was fear.

 

“What are you doing?” Robert asked calmly.  He could feel it radiating off Aaron in waves. Confusion. Fear. Want. Need.

 

“You are flaunting it now. Right in my face. It’s just like old times, isn’t it?” Aaron said, pushing Robert harder against the wall.

 

“It's not my fault David and Alex know each other,” Robert said as evenly as he could. He could feel his anger starting to build the harder Aaron gripped his shirt.

 

“David didn’t have to invite us!” Aaron yelled in his face getting as close as he could to Robert.

 

“Alex didn’t have to accept!” Robert yelled back, his lips centimeters from Aarons. Both breathless. Their eyes locked. Afraid to move one inch.

 

“Is this what it's like?” Aaron whispered, his breath brushing against Robert’s lips. “With him? Before he kisses you?”

 

Robert could feel a mix of emotions. Some new and some old wash over him. That missing element explodes in his belly. That heat. That want. The familiarity of those blue eyes reaching into his soul.

 

“Aaron…” Robert whispers as a warning. That is all he feels he can do.

 

“I bet he doesn’t know about that spot I found on your neck. The one that makes your eyes roll to the back of your head.” Aaron whispered, never breaking eye contact. “Nipping your bottom lip makes you moan and hold on even tighter. Does he know all of that?”

 

Robert’s eyes traveled down to Aaron’s lips. Those red, glistening, bitten lips that he hadn’t had on his in so long. Everything in his body was telling him to touch them again. Feel them against his. It was sparking his brain back to the past. He saw Aaron’s eyes focus on Roberts' lips. He felt Aaron’s hands let go of his shirt and travel to cup his elbows.

 

“NO,” Robert said, and he pushed Aaron away. He found himself walking backward keeping his eyes on Aaron. He started to follow, but Robert put out his hands. “You stay on that side. I’ll stay on this side.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t trust myself right now,” Robert explained keeping his distance. “What are you doing here, Aaron?”

 

“I feel its obvious,” Aaron said.

 

“You have Alex now,” Robert said, stating the facts.

 

“He isn’t enough,” Aaron said quietly making Robert start to pace.

 

“This isn’t fair Aaron. It isn’t! I finally find my way, and you come roaring back. I can’t do this.” Robert told him pacing back and forth.

 

“We never had the best timing,” Aaron told him moving forward.

 

“What did I say? Stay on your side!”

 

Aaron stopped and made a frustrated noise but stayed to his side.

 

“Why? Why are you here now? Is it because you don’t like to see me with David? Tell me the truth, Aaron!”

 

“Yes. I don’t like seeing you with anyone else.”

 

“How do you think I feel? Walking in on you kissing Alex the day after you told me you will always have my back? Inviting him to the Dingle Christmas Party. Slept with him while I was in the hospital.” Robert told Aaron who was confused.

 

“How did you know about that?”

 

“It’s not like Charity can keep a secret even a Dingle one. She let me know in her way. I let it go through. Especially after our talk the day before.” Robert told him, slowing down and sticking to one spot.

 

“I never wanted you to know about that,” Aaron told him in all honesty. His eye showed regret. Robert looked at him and let his lips curl into a smirk.

 

“Did you know what I wanted to say to you that day I found out. I wanted to corner you. Pin you to the wall of our barn. Remind you of everything that is gone now. The promises. The touches up and down your body. The whispers of my lips on your scars. I bet the same ones you had to explain to him before you took off your clothes. Did he kiss every one of those scars? Love every part of you. The good and bad?”

 

Aaron stared at him, swallowing heavily, his adam's apple bobbing under the delicate skin of his neck. 

 

“That’s what I thought. It’s not fun hearing that. Having to fight those old feelings while being with someone else. Doesn’t matter now. We talked about everything that day in the hospital. We both agreed it was time to let go. See what else is out there for us.”

 

“That has changed for me,” Aaron said confidently moving a few inches forward.

 

“It hasn’t for me,” Robert said making Aaron stop dead in his tracks.

 

“You don’t love me anymore?” Aaron asked, a slight hitch in his voice.

 

Robert let out a strangled laugh. “Even if I forced myself to do it, I could never stop loving you, Aaron Dingle. That love will always be there. In the back of my heart, beating away. Aaron. Aaron. Aaron.” Robert said to him placing his hand over his heart and patting it to the beat of Aarons name on his lips.

 

“Then why don’t we try and…” Aaron asked trailing off.

 

“You got your chance to see what else is out there. You got to figure out what you wanted.”

 

“I want you!” Aaron exclaimed.

 

“Great. You got to let me get there too. To not only need you but want you in my life.” Robert told him, his eyes pleading.

 

“That is with David. Right? Mr. Perfect. Mr. I have a son too.” Aaron said bitterly.

 

“You called my son, _it_ last week. I know how you really feel about him.”

 

“That was anger. SJ is…he is different. Now that he is here, things are different.”  Aaron admitted to him. Robert knew deep down what he meant, he felt that way too. The idea of SJ made his skin crawl, but now that he was there, in his arms, he couldn’t imagine life without him.

 

“David isn’t perfect by the way. He is just someone that gets what I’m going through. Single dad. Horrible break up. You need to let me see what is there. Just like I let you go? You need to let me go now. If we are meant to be together, we will find our road back.” Robert told him.

 

“That has to be the most cliché thing I have ever heard you say. How can you believe that?” Aaron told him, his eyes growing wet, the first tear falling down his cheek. Robert fought his instinct to reach out and wipe it away like he had done so many times before.

 

“The thing about clichés Aaron. They are universal truths. They actually happen. They can happen. It can happen for us. As you said, all roads lead back to us. When its time, it will happen. For now, you have to let me go. Like we talked about. Like you did with Alex. Ok?” Robert asked him. Pleaded with him.

 

Aaron nodded in agreement, the tears springing down his face giving away his true feelings. “Ok. I understand. I’ll go now, but I need to do one thing.”

 

Before Robert could react, Aaron had crossed the invisible line and grabbed Roberts face and pressing his lips against Robert’s.  Robert grabbed for anything to ground him, his hands resting on Aaron’s hips. He felt that burning from before exploding around the edges of his body as Aaron’s tongue trailed across his bottom lip.

 

Aaron pulled away suddenly leaving Robert feelings the cold of the room. Aaron grabbed Robert's hand and placed it over his own heart. Gently he let it tap to a beat. “Robert. Robert. Robert. Robert.”

 

He let it fall and pulled away. He let himself out without another word closing the door behind him.


	5. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I like this chapter but it sets up the last chapter beautifully for me. So, please, sit back and enjoy. :-)

“Wait. Is that Sam?” Charity asked Vanessa pointing at Robert and David who were sitting at a table in the pub. It was typical Saturday night in Emmerdale. People talking, drinking and gossiping. Especially the two couples at the end of the bar. 

“No. That’s David. Sam is David’s son.” Vanessa whispered smacking Charity’s finger down. 

“How did they meet again?” Charity asked leaning closer to Vanessa. 

“They met at the doctor office. The waiting room. With the kids.” Victoria volunteered taking a sip of her beer. All four of them looked over at Robert as he laughed at something David said to him. His hand resting on David’s. 

“Looks like its getting serious.” Charity commented.

“I don’t think so. They only have been on a few dates. I know he had a playdate with Sam and SJ. The kids seemed to like each other.” Victoria mentioned to Charity. 

She could hear Ross make a noise behind her. “The kids are little puddles of goo at this point. They would get along with anything.”

“That explains why SJ likes you so much.” Charity commented getting a dirty look from Ross. Victoria and Vanessa laughed. 

“Why do we care if it's getting serious?” Ross said. All three of the ladies turned to give him a look. Ross stared back at them. “He caused his breakup. Why do we care if he moves on?” 

All four looked up as Aaron came through holding a case of vodka that Chas couldn’t carry from the back room. 

“I feel like there is more to the story than Robert screwed up.” Vanessa hissed at Ross who shrugged. 

“He slept with Rebecca, right? He fathered the kid. He doesn’t get to keep the husband and the house for doing that.” Ross said taking a long swig from his glass. 

Victoria gave him a dirty look. “He didn’t set out to hurt Aaron. Just like Aaron didn’t set out to get himself arrested and put into jail. Leaving Robert in the lurch.”

“I think he did mean to hurt Aaron.” Ross shot back. 

“Why did Aaron beat up that guy?” Vanessa interjected. 

“Why is Aaron is jealous?” Victoria said back. 

“Why does Robert flirt with anything that walks and talks,” Ross said. Everyone gave Ross a look on that one. “Ok. I can’t talk.” 

“Why didn’t they talk it out?” Vanessa continued after a moment. 

"Why did he invite Rebecca back to Emmerdale?" Charity asked. 

"Why couldn't Rebecca take no for an answer?" Victoria asked. 

"Why do you think they got married when you know...." Ross asked thinking it through. 

“Why do I think those two never actually loved each other?” Charity asked. 

“Why do any of you care?” Aaron said breaking into the conversation. The four of them turned towards Aaron, two of them showing shame. The other two just shrugged. “You guys seem to have a lot of opinions for a relationship none of you were in.”

“I don’t care. I’m just here for Victoria.” Ross said backing up a bit. 

“Team Aaron.” Charity said looking at Aaron who was shaking his head. 

“Team Robert.” Vanessa and Victoria said together, offended. 

“Um…no offense Aaron,” Victoria added looking back over at Robert who was still holding onto David’s hand, focused on whatever he was saying. Not at all aware that four people were debating his whole past and what was to come. 

“You guys are ridiculous,” Aaron said his eyes watching Robert at the table. “This has nothing to do with you or even me. Robert and I are done.” Aaron told them tearing his eyes away and getting back to work. 

“You lot are pathetic. It doesn’t matter who is right or wrong. Both have moved on. Aaron has Alex who is a great guy, and Robert has..that guy. Who seems very nice. He also has his son. That’s all he needs. Why are we fighting about this?” Chas chimed in as she passed by putting the box in the back room. 

“Of course, Chas is Team Aaron.” Vanessa huffed at Victoria who rolled her eyes. 

“We aren’t some couple on a television show that you can dissect at a moments notice. We are real people who exist outside of what you see. Stop talking about me. Stop talking about Robert. There are no teams. We aren’t a team anymore. Move on. We both did.” Aaron said softly giving Victoria a look before going to the back room. 

“Did we go too far?” Victoria asked the group. 

“YES,” Ross said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. “I do know a place we can go a little too far.” 

Victoria giggled as Ross pulled her away from the bar. Vanessa watching them with a smile before turning back to Charity. “When do you get off?” 

Charity licked her lips and leaned across the bar. “Well…”

“Not like that. Not here at least.” Vanessa muttered moving in closer. The two of them kiss big smiles on their faces. 

“Get a room,” Chas says with a smile as she passes by. Her eyes look over at Robert and David. Biting her lip, she walks around the bar towards the table. Robert and David were sitting close whispering about something that she couldn’t hear. 

“Hey boys. Can I get you a refill?” Chas asked as bubbly as possible. 

Robert looked up at her and gave her a tentative smile. “Sure. Another round sounds good.” 

Chas smiled and picked up the empty glasses off the table. David gave her a smile of thanks making Chas scowl. David’s smile faltered as Chas walked away. 

“What’s up with her?” David asked watching Chas walk behind the bar with the glasses. She looked over at the table giving a strained smile. 

“Don’t worry about it. Service here is temperamental at best.” Robert told him giving him a smile. 

As he said that Charity came over and dropped the glasses onto the table, the beer splashing over the side and spilling over onto the wooden table. “Five dollars.” Robert pulled out his wallet and passed her some money. With a smile, she walked off. 

“Oh. The Emmerdale Welcoming Committee is back! Her warm presence stays in the air. It’s dancing in the air above my head as we speak.” David joked picking up the glass and taking a sip. 

“Sorry about that. Some ex-in-laws are still mad at me.” Robert told him taking his drink and taking a sip. “Anyway, where were we?” 

“I don’t remember. I do have a question for you.” David asked, getting all serious. Robert leaned in closer in response. 

“What?” 

“Why are we here? I thought we decided that we do better alone.” David said, his voice low.

Robert licked his lips. “It keeps me honest being in public.”

“Do you need a reason, to be honest?” 

“One of my many many faults is rushing. I don’t want to rush this.” Robert said slowly moving in close. David smiled and moved in even closer, letting his lips get closer and closer. Robert could feel David’s breath on his face, slow and steady. He could start to feel David’s lips reach his. His breath hitching….

“SURPRISE! We are doing a pub quiz!” Charity screamed breaking up Robert and David’s moment. David and Robert moved away from each other as Robert looked over at the bar top. His eyes met Chas’s smug ones, and he smiled at her. 

“Remember the woman who asked if we wanted another round? That is my ex-mother in law. For someone who loves to pretend I never happened to Aaron, she seems to care if I kiss you in this pub.” Robert told David his eyes never leaving Chas. Before David could respond Roberts, eyes flickered back to his, and he grabbed David’s head and laid his lips on his. David’s let out a surprised noise as Robert went all out. As he pulled away his eyes went right back to Chas only to get his own surprise.

“Shit.” 

Aaron stood next to Chas watching Robert with wide eyes. Before Robert could do anything, Alex strolled through the bar with an easy smile towards Aaron. Aaron swallowed as his eyes traveled up and down David. 

“Hey! What’s going on?” Alex asked as he approached the bar. Aaron tore his eyes from the table and grabbed Alex by the labels of his jacket, pressing a bruising kiss onto Alex’s lips causing Robert to roll his eyes and look away.

“I deserve that one,” Robert muttered as David watched Alex and Aaron. David turned his eyes towards Roberts, a sadness growing. 

“Alright. Pub Quiz except I get to pick the teams. It’s the rules. I need complete opposites.” Charity’s voice rang out as Aaron pulled himself away from Alex. Alex looked dazed while Aaron stared down Robert, his blue eyes on fire. He rubbed his sleeve against his mouth before smirking. 

“Alex and Robert. Then, David and Aaron.” Charity announced as Chas gave her a dirty look. 

“Charity! Seriously? You don’t have to play together guys.” Chas told the couples expecting both to stick to their own sides. 

“No! I’d love to play with Aaron. Come on. Switch places with Robert.” David said, his voice loud as he jumped up out of his seat, dragging Robert with him. 

“I don’t think….” Alex said quietly, still dazed from the kiss Aaron gave him. 

“I’ll play with David. Sounds fun.” Aaron said walking from behind the bar. He grabbed a dry erase board to bring with him. Robert went to open his mouth only to get a quick peck from David. 

“Have fun with Alex!” David told him happily as he slapped Robert’s butt to get him out of the way. Robert walked towards the bar and past Aaron who gave him a smirk before walking towards his vacated seat.   
“Hey. Not at all awkward.” Robert said to Alex.

“Hey. Nope. Not at all.” Alex said back as Robert took a seat next to him at the bar. Alex taking their board from Chas who looked worried at the turn of events. 

Aaron nodded a hello as he sat down in Robert’s seat. 

“Hey! What’s up?” David asked his voice bright and happy. Aaron shot him a look that made David smile wider. 

“Alright! Are the teams ready!” Charity bellowed. 

“Charity? If we are supposed to be with our opposites why did you partner me up with Marlon?” Paddy asked from the other side of the pub. 

“Why? Carl is dead that is why Paddy. OK! Is everyone ready?” Charity bellowed again to the patrons in the pub. Everyone muttered their answer as Charity pulled out her phone. 

“Do you actually have actual questions ready to go?” Vanessa asked quietly as Charity looked up questions on her phone. 

“Of course, I do.” Charity said stumbling over her words as her fingers flew over the keyboard on her phone. 

“Why do I date you again?” Vanessa asked with a light tone. 

Charity looked up from her phone with a twisted smile, “My sharp tongue.” 

Vanessa rolled her eyes at the implication. 

“Alright. First question! What is generally considered the average human body temperature?” Charity read off her phone. The teams talking amongst themselves. Alex filled out the board without talking to Robert at all. 

“Is this how this quiz will go?” Robert asked giving Alex a look. 

“I’m a doctor. I know the answer. We don’t need to discuss this.” Alex told him as he wrote the answer on the board. Robert watched him as he sat back. 

Chas placed a pint in front of him with a smile. “This one is on the house.” 

“Thanks,” Robert said giving a strained smile. 

“Would you like one too Alex?” Chas asked.

“No, Thank you, Chas. Could I have water? I have an early morning. I just stopped in to see Aaron and check up on him. I didn’t think he would want to play a pub quiz.” Alex said looking back at Aaron with a concerned look on his face. He turned back and looked at Robert. “He hasn’t been acting like himself lately. Any thoughts on that?”

Robert slowly looked at Alex over his pint glass that was perched on his lips. He lowered it and gave Alex a smile. “How should I know?” 

“IT’S 37 DEGREES CELSIUS!” Aaron's voice screamed through the tension between Alex and Robert. They both turned their heads to look at the table. Aaron was arguing his point while David looked at him with a skeptical look. 

“Are you sure? I thought it was 38 degrees Celsius. I think I read that one time…” David said lightly watching Aaron twitch in his seat. 

“It’s 37 degrees. I know.” Aaron argued as he wrote the answer on the board. David watched him with an easy smile on his face. 

“Everyone ready? Ok. Stop writing. Put your pens down. Raise your boards into the air. The answer is 37 degrees Celsius!” Charity declared as she counted the boards that were right. 

“Told you,” Aaron said to David as he grabbed Robert’s discarded beer and taking a sip. 

“Great job guys!” David yelled to Robert and Alex as they erased their boards for the next question. Alex gave a smile, and Robert took a gulp of his newly poured beer. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Alex asked placing the pen back down onto the bar. He folded his long fingers together and faced Robert with a serious look. 

Robert shrugged. “I didn’t answer it because I don’t know how to answer it. I really don’t see Aaron much to notice if he is acting weird.” 

“Aaron and I were solid. We went out. We spent time getting to know each other. We slept together. We have a relationship.” 

“That sounds about right,” Robert said deadpanned secretly wondering where Alex was going with this. 

“However, lately, Aaron hasn’t been himself. Disappearing at odd hours. Hiding things. Finding reasons to not go out or spend the night at my place. I can’t help but wonder if you are the reason for this change.” Alex said outright. 

Robert looked at Alex and felt himself start to laugh. “You think this is new behavior? You don’t seem to know Aaron at all.” 

Alex gave Robert a hard look. “That isn’t the Aaron I know. I don’t expect that type of behavior.” 

“Expect? What do you mean by that?” Robert asked ignoring Charity as she asked the next question. 

“I expected to be with the guy that was there when we started going out. He was open, sweet and kind.” Alex told Robert. “He was all these things when he was away from you.” 

Robert picked up his beer and chugged it down, placing the glass gently on the bar. Taking a moment, he looked up at Alex. “Aaron is many things. He is sweet, kind, loving, angry, bitter, loyal, great in bed and dangerous. You can’t just fit him into a neat box that is easily shown around a department heads party. He is complicated. My presence doesn’t change that fact. I think you are blaming me because your relationship is running its course. You know it. Aaron knows it. Neither one of you will pull the trigger.” 

“I know Aaron is complicated. I think he is only this way because of you.” Alex said with confidence. 

“I know Aaron explained those scars on his stomach. They all didn’t come from what I did to him. Aaron had a life before I existed in his world. Before he existed in yours. Aaron is more than the last three months you two have been together. You can blame me for a lot when it comes to Aaron, but you can’t blame me for everything.” 

Alex looked at Robert, a look of regret growing on his face. “I didn’t…I mean…I really like Aaron. Really like him. I thought he liked me too, but every day it feels like he is taking steps away from me.”   
“I can tell you this much Alex. If he is taking steps from you, it’s not because I’m asking him to.” 

“Charity? Are you running a pub quiz or watching your stories?” Chas asked snapping her fingers in front of her face. Both she and Vanessa watched Alex and Robert as they spoke like two people watch a soap opera. 

“Right. Sorry. The answer is Britney Spears!” Charity announced as she counted the right answers on the board. 

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Robert said quietly as he slipped off the seat and headed towards the back doors. 

Aaron watched as Robert left and then turned his attention to Alex. He started to get up when David put a hand on Aarons' arm. “We need to finish this quiz if we are going to win…what are we going to win?” 

Aaron sat back down and looked at David. “I’m not sure. This obviously wasn’t planned.” 

“Smart man,” David said. “Maybe we will get a few free drinks.”

“What do you think happened between those two?” Aaron asked as Alex absentmindedly drew on the board, ignoring the quiz. 

“They were talking about you,” David said. 

Aaron’s head jerked back to David. His eyes searching. “Why would they be talking about me?”

David gave him a tired look before moving in closer. “Aaron. You are a smart man. You know why they were talking about you. I see you haven’t taken my advice and now things are really messed up between you and Alex.” 

“I didn’t need that advice, so none of it was taken,” Aaron told him sitting back in the chair and grabbing onto his pint glass in front of him. 

“Aaron. Either you want Robert, or you want Alex. You can’t have both.” David told him writing down something on the board and raising it. 

“That’s not what is going on here,” Aaron said. 

“True. I have a theory about you by the way. Do you want to hear it?” David asked writing down something else on the board. Raising it above his head. 

Aaron heard himself laugh. “Sure. Why not.” 

David put down the board and erased it. “You were interested in Alex. Nice guy. Came running when your little sister played matchmaker, Robert mentioned your sister once or twice in our conversations in the waiting room. You saw Alex as a way to distract yourself from how you were feeling. You used Alex as your wall. The wall to keep you from Robert. Now that you are bored with Alex and feeling better about yourself, that wall is coming down. However, Robert wasn’t standing there waiting for you. He was with me. However, Robert has his own wall up too.” David told Aaron as he pushed the board away and grabbed his drink. 

Aaron sat there as he digested the words. 

“Robert only goes so far with me. Sure, we talk. We flirt. We make out. However, when it comes to having sex…I slam into that wall. He pulls back like something or someone is there keeping him from moving forward. That is you, Aaron. I think if he was truly ready to move on I could have screwed him six ways to Sunday, but he always pulls back. I found his wall. I think it will only come down for you Aaron.” 

Aaron looked down at this lap before looking right at David’s eyes. “There is a flaw in your theory. Robert, himself, told me to move on. Let him move on too. I bet in time Robert will….” Aaron can’t seem to spit out the words he hated hearing. Sex. Having sex with anyone but him. Those old thoughts and feelings came back into his head. Rebecca. Chrissie and now David. 

“True. He wants to move on. Try out a slower approach but let’s not kid ourselves. He doesn’t want me. He wants you. I don’t know why you two need to keep up these games. Robert isn’t going to make the first move. It will be up to you Aaron. It's up to you to fight for him. Make that first move. Even if he pushes you away, you got stay present in his life. Stick around. He will come around.” 

Aaron looked at David as he fiddled with his pint glass. “Why are you telling me all this? I know you like Robert, a lot. Why are you giving me advice on how to get him back?” 

David looked up. “I really like Robert. Sam likes Robert and SJ. However, I’m not going to spend time trying to create a relationship with a man whose heart I will never have full access to. It's not fair to Sam or me. So, Aaron, are you going to fight or build the wall for good?” 

Aaron looked at David and then at Alex. His leg starting to bounce with nervous energy under the table. 

“Alright. Let’s see who the winner is!” Charity announced, the words bouncing around Aarons mind. 

“Wait, that was only eight questions. That was a short quiz.” Paddy questioned as Aaron shot up from his seat. 

“The quiz wasn’t for you Paddy. Sit down.” Charity said as she figured out the winner. Aaron blew past them as he made a beeline for the pub bathrooms. Hoping Robert was alone in there. He had something to say that required Robert and no one else in attendance.


	6. Part Six (The End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The ending. I hope it is good enough to end this story. Thank you to everyone who read this and left comments. It kept me going when I thought I sucked. I also would like to thank Justine for listening to me complain about writing it and telling me to push through. So, thank you and enjoy! :-)

Aaron walked into the bathroom and found Robert leaning against one of the sinks staring at the frosted window, lost in thought. Aaron stood there for a minute wondering how he was going to go about this.

 

“I love you,” Aaron said loudly into the room starling Robert.

 

He looked around the bathroom and then back at Aaron. “Alex isn’t in here.”

 

“I love you, Robert Jacob Sugden,” Aaron repeated making it clear he wasn’t in the mood to joke around. Robert signed and turned towards Aaron.

 

“I love you too…well….great talk. See you out there. I’m sure Alex isn’t paying attention to the questions, so I need to save the team.” Robert said to Aaron pushing himself from his resting place against the sink. He tried to walk past Aaron, but he blocked the door. Robert tried to push past, but Aaron put his hands up and pushed him back in and against the sinks. “What are you doing?”

 

“What I should have done when I knew,” Aaron said getting closer to Robert, letting his hand drop down to his sides.

 

“Knew what?” Robert asked his eyes focused on Aaron’s lips. 

 

Aaron licked them as he moved his lips to Robert’s ear. “I want and need you.”

 

“Is there a difference?” Robert whispered, letting his hands reach up to grip Aaron’s hips. Keeping him close.

 

“Yes. I felt weak needing you. Always under your feet. Getting in your way. With time I learned…how wrong, I was. You wanted me around. You wanted to be needed.” Aaron whispered back letting his arms wrap around Roberts' waist.

 

“Of course, I always needed you. We both need each other.”

 

“Even better though, I learned something else. I wanted you. Just you. No one else.” Aaron said placing one kiss on the tender spot behind Robert’s ear.

 

“No one else…”

 

“…comes close.” Robert finished for him, shivering at Aaron’s lips behind his ear. “Did you learn all of this recently?”

 

Aaron pulled back keeping his arms around Robert’s waist. “Like I said that night after the disastrous bar date. I’ve known for a while. You are it. The one for me.”

 

“There is no such thing as the ‘one’ Aaron.” Robert joked lightly pulling Aaron in again, for a tight hug.

 

“You are as close as I’m going to get. I can’t imagine moving forward with my life without you in it.” Aaron told him hugging Robert back. Putting his head into the crook of Robert’s neck he took a deep breath, the familiar smell of old spice, lime and something he could never define but it always screamed Robert to him. He felt himself smile as they both started to sway a bit. Robert let his cheek rest against the side of Aaron’s head feeling the gel in his hair start to mark his skin. He felt his skin electrify.

 

“I talked to Alex. He seems to think I’m forcing your feelings. Making you walk my way again.” Robert whispered holding onto Aaron tighter.

 

“No. You know I’ve been here for a while. I’m waiting for you.” Aaron told him pulling away slightly, looking into Robert’s eyes. He let his hands travel from his waist, up his arms, landing around his neck. “I want you. I know you want me.”

 

Aaron gently pulled Robert forward and finally kissed him. Their lips clashing against each other as Aaron let his hands fall and grab Robert around his waist again. Holding him close and in place as Robert’s hands went back to where they belonged, cupping his face, his fingers brushing through his beard as he held on. Robert felt himself moan into the kiss which sent shockwaves through his body. Something he hadn’t felt since…he was last with Aaron. He could feel Aaron’s lips smile as he kissed them, his arms holding him as close as he could. Robert felt alive for the first time in a year. He sighed into the kiss as he felt Aaron’s tongue slide against his own. Aaron’s hands moved towards Robert’s belt, pulling on it a bit before his nibble fingers started to pull at the leather.

 

Robert felt his heart stop as his mind started to race. “Aaron?”

 

Aaron kept kissing him as Robert tried to get his attention. “Aaron!”

 

Finally, Robert had to push him away, breaking the kiss suddenly. Confused Aaron stood there as Robert flew to the other side of the bathroom. Aaron, still confused, started to follow him.

 

“NO. Remember the line. The line is there!” Robert said pointing to an imaginary line across the bathroom.

 

“Not the line again!” Aaron exclaimed starting to feel angry. “ROBERT. Why are you doing this again?”

 

Robert went to open his mouth but was interrupted by Aaron, who was getting angrier by the second. “You said you needed time to see what was out there. I gave you time. Now, when I tell you how I feel, and you start kissing me back, I thought we were on the same page, Robert. I can’t let this happen again. I can’t let you go. I’m going to fight for you, whether you like it or not.” Aaron went off as Robert listened to him, fixing his belt.

 

“You done?” Robert asked, a smirk on his face.

 

“Robert. I can’t let you go. Not again. We can’t…I can’t….”

 

“I don’t want to let you go either. I never did. We just needed to cool it for tonight.” Robert told him.

 

“What?”

 

“We started this way. Making out in garages. Having sex in bathrooms. Hiding away from the world and the people we love. We need a different beginning.”

 

“Which means?” Aaron asked moving forward. Robert pointed to the center of the room as a warning. Aaron rolled his eyes but smiled.

 

“Which means, we need to play by a new set of rules. Rule number one? We need to break up with David and Alex. Before we go any further.”

 

“I can do that.” Aaron sighed crossing his arms. “Next rule.”

 

“Rule number two? We promise to be open and talk to each other even when we know the other person won’t be happy with the conversation.”

 

Aaron nodded in agreement.

 

“Rule number three? We go out on a date. A real date. We have to get dressed up and go out to dinner. Maybe the movies. A bar. Traditional date.”

 

“Dressed up? Why?” Aaron asked him, confused.

 

“We never got a first date. We just bounced into it. If we are going to start over, we need to do this right.” Robert explained looking down at his fiddling fingers worried that Aaron wouldn’t agree.

 

“Robert?” Aaron said cautiously, forcing Robert to look at into Aaron’s bright blue eyes. “Ok I agree with all of that but, what about SJ?”

 

“I take SJ for a walk every Saturday morning. How about you start joining us on the walks. Get used to us because, at the end of the day, we are a package deal. I’m all he has left.” Robert told him quietly. Aaron bit his lip and nodded.

 

“Ok. Next Saturday. I’m there.”

 

“We can go on our date that Saturday night too,” Robert told him getting a smile from Aaron.

 

“I’m sorry. Did I ask you on a date yet?” Aaron told him moving forward towards the imaginary line.

 

“Oh. You wanted to ask me? Go ahead then.” Robert said with some shock in his voice as he moved forward towards the line too.

 

“I don’t think we ever did this? Asking out thing? I think you did.” Aaron said moving closer, his smile getting bigger.

 

“I might have, I’m not sure either. God, this is getting sad.” Robert said taking a step closer.

 

“Robert? Would you like to go out to get some food?” Aaron asked suddenly feeling shy.

 

“Let me think about it,” Robert said with a smirk. “Of course, I’ll go get some food with you.” Aaron smiled at him as he reached out to pull Robert closer.

 

“Careful! You are crossing the line!” Robert joked as Aaron licked his lips.

 

“Fuck the line,” Aaron whispered as he kissed Robert. 

 

At that moment, Paddy’s muffled voice rang out into the bathroom. “What do you mean we didn’t win! WE GOT ALL EIGHT QUESTIONS RIGHT!”

 

They both broke apart and listened to more raised voices join in. “We have something to do before the date though,” Robert said as they both sighed. Waving his hand towards the door, he let Aaron leave first.  As he watched him leave Robert felt a weight fall off his shoulders. Something had changed, and he knew it was for the better. Taking a deep breath, he adjusted his shirt and checked his belt before heading back out to the pub to take care of some business.

 

****

 

“I don’t know. I think Marvel’s Agents of Shield is trying to be better than last season, but it just leaves me depressed. What do you think?” Robert asked as he pushed SJ along in his pram. It was another Saturday morning. The sun was shining, and it had managed to get a bit warmer. SJ wore a heavy sweater and jeans, his blanket still covering up his legs to make sure he didn’t get too cold. He was missing his mini stuffed giraffe, and Robert prayed SJ wouldn’t notice. He didn’t need another meltdown on his hands. SJ looked up at him with his big brown eyes and gurgled his answer. Robert nodded.

 

“Yeah, I mean, it is just reflecting the world we live in, but I watch to distract myself from the world's problems.” Robert told him as he reached in to adjust the blanket. He was starting to move again when he could hear someone walking behind him.

 

“Talking comic books again?” Aaron asked as he caught up with them.  He passed Robert a coffee while taking a sip out of his own.

 

“We were talking Agents of Shield. Thanks, I needed this.” Robert told him as he took a sip. Aaron stood next to him looking in on SJ.

 

“Isn’t that the boring show you tried to get me to watch a few years ago?” Aaron asked as he pushed one hand into the pocket of his hoodie.

 

“It isn’t boring. It’s going through a phase.” Robert defended the show as he smirked at Aaron. “Didn’t think you were going to make it. Hasn’t seen you in a while.”

 

Aaron huffed as he pulled something out of the pocket. “We keep missing each other at work. Didn’t expect all those hauls this week. Great for business. Bad when we want to see each other.” Aaron told him, Robert looking at what was in his hand.

 

“Is that…SJ’s giraffe?” Robert asked, confusion lacing his voice.

 

“Yeah. I found it the other day when I was doing the wash. How did it get here?”

 

“Not a clue,” Robert said.  They both looked at the stuffed animal with a quizzical eye. That was when SJ let out a little giggle as he reached up for the stuffed animal.

 

“You don’t think?” Aaron asked Robert as he placed the giraffe in SJ’s waiting arms.

 

“Does he know Liv?” Robert asked giving Aaron a look. Both laughed at the idea before moving along down the path in content silence. Aaron watched SJ as he lovingly held onto the giraffe’s neck, his eyes trained on Aaron.

 

“You know, when I grabbed SJ from you during that fire, he really liked to grab onto my beard,” Aaron told him getting a laugh in response.

 

“I love grabbing onto your beard too,” Robert told him earning a playful shove from Aaron.

 

“Like father like son I see,” Aaron muttered as he took another sip of his coffee.

 

“GUYS! WAIT UP!” Gerry screamed as he ran down the road.

 

“Did he start another fire?” Aaron asked as he watched Gerry run manically towards the three of them.

 

“Hey. I just wanted to make sure of tonight. Do you still need a babysitter?” Gerry asked once he reached them.

 

Robert looked over at Aaron and then back to Gerry. “I still need a babysitter.”

 

“Just firming up the plans for tonight.  Going out with David again? It must be getting serious.” Gerry asked, obviously fishing for some gossip.

 

“David and I broke up. He was great, but it just wasn’t working out. It was mutual.” Robert told him.

 

“Really? It must be catching. Did you just break up with Alex? Liv is beyond angry about that.” Gerry asked Aaron who just shrugged.

 

“She will get over it.” Aaron said calmly giving Gerry a look.

 

“At least you bounced back quick. Who are you doing out with?”

 

“Well, he is dead grumpy, but he doesn’t look bad in a suit,” Robert told Gerry getting a laugh out of Aaron.

 

Gerry shrugged in response. “Whatever makes you happy. Good to see you two being friendly. I’m just…going back to the café. Meeting Liv. See you two later.”

 

Robert and Aaron watched as Gerry ran back. 

 

“You don’t regret breaking up with Alex do you?” Robert asked Aaron turning to him, his hand gripping the pram handle hard.

 

“Not for one second,” Aaron told him placing his hand over Robert’s on the pram handle.

 

“Liv sounds angry. She is going to hate it when she finds out about us.”

 

“When we get to that bridge we will cross it, together.  This is our chance to move forward.” Aaron told him leaning in and stealing a quick kiss from Robert. 

 

“I love you,” Robert said against his lips.

 

“I love you more,” Aaron said back.

 

SJ giggled as the two broke apart.

 

“SJ approves,” Robert said earning a smile from Aaron.

 

“Alright. Where are we going today?” Aaron asked his hand not leaving Roberts.

 

“I was thinking of just walking around, pointing out important moments or dates. Maybe even show him some places his grandmother loved to go.” Robert said giving Aaron a smile.

 

“Sounds good to me. Let’s go for a walk. Now, we need a new topic of conversation because I’m not talking about superhero television shows.” Aaron told him as they walked along the path. Their hands connected on the bar of the pram and SJ safety inside with his stuffed animal.

 

“First of all, Agents of Shield is not about superheroes.”

 

“Don’t care. Not talking about it.”

 

“Yeah, what do you want to talk about?” Robert said with a smile on his face. Both Aaron and Robert pushed SJ along knowing they were not just taking a normal Saturday morning walk. They were stepping towards a new future that was filled with the promise of a better tomorrow.

 

The End 


End file.
